Schemes
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Mira and Meredy decide to try and get Lucy and Cobra together, although things don't go exactly as planned for the couple. (Suck as summaries, sorry!) Rated T for minor language and for safety. This is a Cobra x Lucy, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever CoLu (Cobra and Lucy) fanfic! Please be nice about this since it is completely new territory for me! Thank you. This will be a small most likely four-five chapter story, most an ice breaker for my new favorite crack ship. Any-who~ I hope you still enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think please :)**

 **Also, in no way, shape or form do I own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Schemes

Chapter 1

Lucy glared suspiciously at the too cheery bar maid that was in front of her, holding her favorite milkshake in one hand and trying to hide something from her in the other.

"Mira. What are you up to?" She asked, leaning away from the strawberry delight as the she-demon placed it in front of her. Frowning as the eldest Strauss sibling pouted and crossed her arms before giving her the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"What makes you think that I'm up to something? Can't I just give my favorite, and not to mention best friend, her favorite drink after what was probably a rough mission?" Mira asked, causing her to go wide eyed. Mira was laying this one on thick, and that usually meant that it wouldn't end none to pleasantly for her!

"Mira. What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed, punctuating each word by leaning slightly closer to the woman. Mira twisted her hair in one finger as she chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes practically swimming in a guilty look as they tried to find a way out of this conversation.

"Well...Me and Meredy..."

Lucy didn't even let her finish before letting out a groan and plopping her head onto the table. Nothing good ever came about when those two were together! It was even worse when one began their sentence that way!

"It...It isn't that bad Lucy! We only thought that you and..."

Her head hit the bar once again. What was worse then those two together, was when they started giving each other ideas about who should be paired up with who! Honestly, the two were ship crazy and everyone had one time or another been apart one of their matchmaking schemes at one point or another. This time it seemed like the honor belonged to her.

"Mira! What did you two do?!" She nearly shouted, biting her bottom lip as Meredy suddenly seemed to appear from behind the counter. Probably hiding back there since she had heard stories about how bad Lucy's temper could get. In fact, she was half tempted to give them a taste of that temper, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Mira could make mince meat out of her.

"We thought you and Cobra would make an adorable couple, and even more adorable babies. So..." Mira stated, clapping her hands together in an apologetic fashion before Meredy followed suit and finished where Mira left off.

"We might have slipped him too strong of a love potion with your picture!"

Lucy froze to her seat, her eyes going to the milkshake that she hadn't dared touched. She pointed to it, and gave them a questioning look. Both of them whimpered before giving nods and showing her the small vile that Mira had been trying to hide from her.

"We..We thought that maybe it would be easier on you if you were under the same influence that he was under!" Meredy stated, she just blinked. Her eyes widening as she took in the look of the vile, and the color of the liquid within it. The vile easily fit in the palm of Mira's hand, the topper was a silver heart, and the liquid within was a ruby color.

"Do you two know what that potion is!?" She hissed, watching as they both winced and swallowed.

"The alchemist we got it from guaranteed that it was a love potion. That is what it is, right?" Mira asked, a slight dark aura covering her as she thought that she might have been lied too and just did harm to one of her guild members. Lucy sighed and quickly pushed the drink away from her and stood.

"It's a love potion alright. One of the strongest around. Cobra wont stop until he has me, unless...How many drops did you put into his drink?" She asked, not liking how Mira blinked in confusion and looked at the small vile with guilt written all over her face.

"Actually...that's kinda where we messed up and thought about giving you some." Mira stated, and Meredy scratched the back of her head.

"I kinda, accidentally, maybe poured the entire first vile into his drink." She squeaked, and Lucy fought not to swallow her tongue. If Cobra had only had a few drops, like one was suppose to have of that damn concoction, she would only have to avoid him for about five hours and he'd go back to normal, possible less since he was a dragon slayer. Second generation or not, he specialty was poison, and this particular potion was along the same line. However, since he had a whole vile within him, he would be after her for at least three days. Two at most if the theory of him being a dragon slayer eased the effect of it some.

"Why? Just why?" She whimpered, covering her face with her hands before inhaling and running them through her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them on a glare, pinning the two women to the spot.

"You two will pay for this, one way or another." She hissed, and then quickly headed for the request board. Yes, she had just got back from a mission that made her want to strangle her idiot of a partner, but she couldn't stick around Magnolia for three days now. Not with a horny snake possibly waiting anywhere. Hopefully she could find a mission outside of Magnolia that would take her a few days to accomplish, that way she wouldn't be technically avoiding Cobra. Yeah right, she thought with a roll of her eyes as she studied the board.

"Lucy? We just got back from a mission, are you already wanting to go on another one?" Erza suddenly asked, a gauntlet covered hand landing on her shoulder. The screech of fear that came from her wasn't a normal sound to say the least, but she quickly covered her mouth and turned to her red headed teammate.

"E-E-Erza! Sorry! Um...I'm just thinking of taking a small mission! No worries!" She stated, nearly wincing herself at how bad her lies were. Although, what she said wasn't a lie per se, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Something that Erza clearly saw, and Lucy groaned as the equip mage crossed her arms and glared at her.

Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mira and Meredy pleading with her silently not to tell the woman what they had done. Causing her to frown and glare at them before standing straight and pointing over at them while facing her teammate.

"Mira and Meredy spiked Cobra an entire vile of a strong Love Potion along with my picture! Now I have to leave for three days before he decides he wants to make me his mate!" She shouted, and blinked as she realized that maybe she had shouted a tad too loud when the entire guild became quiet.

"They did what!?" Erza screamed, glaring over to the two women in question as Laxus and Gajeel burst into fits of laughter, and Natsu and Gray paused in their fight to stare at all of them in shock, along with Cobra's group, save for Cobra who was thankfully not there, and Meredy who was trembling as a pissed off Erza approached.

"Erza, we only had Lucy's best interests at heart." Meredy stuttered, backing away slowly and giving a yip of fear as Erza pulled out a sword.

"You just possibly cost Lucy her honor!" She hissed, and Lucy smirked as both women started to apologize and then try to show how they attempted to slip the potion to Lucy as well. Which just backfired on them since Erza became more mad.

Deciding to leave Erza to punish them, she turned back to the request board and started to quickly skim the requests. Looking for something that she could do easily, but would take her a few days to do.

"That's not going to happen, Bright Eyes." A purr sounded behind her, causing her to tense and spin around. A yelp left her, drawing everyone's attention yet again, as well as a furious growl from Erza.

"Cobra, step away from Lucy!" Erza shouted, pointing her sword toward him, yet his eye never left Lucy's. She backed up a step, and swallowed as he merely smirked down at her.

"You know better than to try and run away. I know your thoughts even before you..."

"Lucy Kick!" She screeched, slamming her foot into his stomach, causing his eye to widen in surprise before he doubled over and she took off. Shouting out an apology in her mind to Cobra for doing that, but she wasn't about to give herself to someone that was under a potion and didn't really love her.

"Cobra! Don't you dare move!" Erza shouted, but Lucy didn't hear what happened next, because she ran out of her house and dashed into Magnolia. Praying that she would be able to hide her scent, since she knew that there was nothing was going to stop the Poison Dragon Slayer from coming after her. She figured Erza could bring out the hammer again, but he would still fight! When one was given the Love Potion that Meredy and Mira had slipped him, especially all of it, there was nothing that would stop that person from getting what they desired. It was one reason it was forbidden to use it in the first place, so as to how they even got a hold of it, she didn't want to know. Then again, all she cared about right now was to make sure she didn't get caught.

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter. I believe it could have been a bit better, but like I said this is mostly an ice breaker for me for this couple, not to mention a horrible attempt at some Fairy Tail humor on my part (sorry, I don't know how to write humorous stories, so please bear with me a bit). Still, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review on what you think about it if you are able. Until next week! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2 of Schemes, please remember this is the first time that I worked with these two, so if they are out of character I am sorry! Also, this is the first time I even try to put humor in a story. Anyway, hope that you can still enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Schemes

Chapter 2

Lucy panted as she rested against the large tree in the center of Magnolia Park. The stitch in her side was close to making her collapse, but so far she had managed to stay a step ahead of Cobra. It seemed that Erza hadn't been able to hold him back for too long, since it hadn't been three minutes after running out of the guild that he had been after her. Close to damn near catching her too, if she hadn't been lucky for a cart to block one attempt, and then jumping in the canal to avoid the second attempt herself. Now, she was attempting to catch her breath as quickly as she could, and hope that she didn't catch a cold or pneumonia from her dip into the canal.

However, just getting back from a taxing mission, and the current triathlon she was attempting, she was about spent. She figured even if she did escape him for the moment, if he caught up with her again, there was no way she could continue. Giving a soft groan she plopped onto the ground with her back resting against the tree, resting her feet out in front of her. For once she was thankful that she wasn't wearing one of her favorite skirts, then again, she was sure she was starting to run low on them, since on nearly every mission they got ripped or torn apart.

Shaking the thought away, she allowed her body to relax, but kept her other senses on high alert for anything that even made her think that Cobra was approaching. While she might not have a chance at getting away, she wasn't just going to let him have his way either. She had to admit though, she did have a crush on the guy, however she had already figured that he didn't even see her that way. At least, he gave no hints or clues to it.

She could still recall the first day he had walked into the guild along with the rest of the group, much to everyone's surprise and confusion. At least until Jellal started to talk, saying how they had all somehow managed to gain the new councils pardon, so they were all free to do what they wished. And that they all wished to join Fairy Tail. The party that they had received had lasted five whole days, with everyone talking to the group and getting to know them all better.

Cobra had talked with those that approached him, but everyone could tell that he wasn't use to all the people, so they had given him the space he wanted. Only talking to him from afar and only getting close enough so he could usually hear over the noise. He had seemed to appreciate the gesture, but everyone had got a laugh whenever Erza got to close to him. He would tense and give a low growl as a warning glint entered his eye, it seemed that he still wasn't going to let her forget about their last meeting in the least. It had gotten so bad that Erza had shouted 'If you don't stop that now, I will bring out the hammer and put you in the ground'. To say the least, he stopped growling at her, but the glare was still there.

Lucy couldn't help but to admire him, because he truly was trying his best to get people to accept him. He was apologizing to those he had done wrong, and helped members around the guild whenever he could. Not to mention she had overheard him talking to Midnight once, saying that he was trying to give everyone their privacy by not reading their thoughts, but sometimes it was damn hard. She knew she shouldn't have listened in, but it was too tempting to see what everyone was thinking, although most of it she already had it figured out. Cana's mind being a constant whirlwind of drunken thoughts, Natsu worrying about meals and missions, Erza worrying about Jellal and cake, and Gray constantly trying to remind himself not to shed his clothes while avoiding Juvia.

The only one that had surprised her was when he brought up Mira, apparently her demons were like split personalities for her, and they were constantly bickering, shouting, or yelling within her mind. Lucy wasn't sure how the woman put up with it, although she had a good mental laugh when Cobra stated what was scarier was that compared to most of the other guild members, Mira's was the most calmest. At least, until he got to her. She had listened as he said that her mind seemed more organized than anyone else's in the guild, that he didn't understand how she managed to stay sane through all the insanity. That, for some reason or other, had made her smile and brush slightly. At least until Midnight decided to talk, and say something along the lines of it probably being because she was so far insane, she seemed sane. She had been tempted to blow her cover and kick the narcoleptic mage into a coma, but merely gave a mental groan and plopped her head onto the table as Cobra laughed.

Still, it was good to know that he was trying to give people there privacy, although she knew that if he sensed any of them in some form of trouble he offered help. Rather it just lending Mira and Kinana a hand with drinks, or holding trays. To assisting on mission whenever Mira thought more people should go. Even, to everyone's surprise, sparring with Erza whenever she complained that her fighting skills could be getting rusty. Not to mention, he seemed to be the type that would drop anything he was doing in an instant, if he thought someone else needed his help more.

It was admirable to say the least, especially since he had adapted to the guild quickly and seeming to find his place within it. With the other slayers, he seemed to be the go too guy, unless it involved something that the actual dragons should have taught their children. Then that usually feel upon Gajeel, who had even helped when Laxus and Cobra seemed to be going through lesser phases of the mating process. Still, if he didn't know the answer to something right off the bat, Cobra didn't hesitate to help look for a solution.

With all of those traits, Lucy had fallen fast, and fallen hard for the man. She hadn't really realized until he had joined a mission with their group, and saved her from falling off a cliff, which only happened because of one of Natsu's and Gray's fights. She had cussed and tore into the two for nearly making her fall, and then went to bed angry at them, or at least attempted to. However, she hadn't been able to sleep, so she had silently exited the tent she had been sharing with Erza, and moved back to the small fire that hadn't burned out yet. Only to find herself with a companion later when Cobra sat down beside her. They had talked well into the night, mostly about anything and everything that came to mind from family that they knew, things that they liked and disliked, the guild and its members, and just overall getting to know one another. She couldn't even recall becoming tired, but she knew at one point she must had fell asleep, because she was woken up by Natsu's yelling as to why she was sleeping outside and using Cobra's shoulder as a pillow with his trench coat over her.

It had been during their talking that she had fallen for him. It was just that there was so much more to him than what people saw, and it made her yearn to know all of him. Not to mention let him know all of her. However, while most people would be thrilled that their crush was after them like this, she couldn't because he was under the influence of a potion. It wasn't real on his part, and that's what hurt the most, that someone as amazing as him couldn't ever fall for someone as plain as her.

"Aww. Bright Eyes, didn't know you thought about me like that." A voice purred right by her ear, she snapped her eyes open and found herself staring into Cobra's violet eye. She was about to give a scream, but found a calloused hand covering her mouth while Cobra smirked and leaned closer.

"I'd rather keep my eardrums in tack, thanks." He muttered, nudging his nose against hers. She went wide eyed as she saw that he had her completely caged in. His body blocking her from moving forwards, and his arms stopping her from dodging around him. Even though she registered this her mind was still questioning how he had gotten past Erza and picked up her trail again after jumping into the canal.

"Mira and Meredy decided to distract Erza so I could come after you. They were desperate for us to get together, so why should we disappoint them? As for you jumping into the canal, I know that you would have moved with the current, you left a faint trail into the park. After that, it was merely finding your scent again." He muttered, pressing their foreheads together. She gave a growl beneath his hand while mentally cursing the two women and promising pain. Especially since they had gotten her in a situation where she couldn't even use a Lucy kick on him with how he had her blocked in.

"Damn straight. Never hit me with one of those again, I thought you had shattered my ribs." He muttered, slowly removing his hand from her mouth and trailing it down the side of her neck. She shuddered, trying to fight back a blush that she felt, but knew that she failed when he gave an actual smile at her. One that made his face look peaceful looking, with slight laugh wrinkles crinkling in the corner of his eye. It made him look handsome, and it made her feel some strange things within her. She swallowed, and then squeezed her eyes shut as he started to lean toward her, his eye focused on her lips.

"Cobra stop! You're influenced by a love potion. None of this is real." She whimpered, trying her best to move away from him. She tensed as his breath brushed dangerously close to her lips, and tried to think of someway to show him that this wasn't how he truly felt. That there was no way he could like someone like her.

"You think I didn't know about the love potion they 'slipped' me?" He suddenly asked, a chuckle coming from him and causing her to snap her eyes open. She stared at him in confusion, and blinked when he started to laugh in honesty.

"You should see yourself Bright Eyes. But seriously, even if I want to limit whose privacy I invade, Meredy is like a sound pod on full blast, there is no way to tune her out. I knew about the potion way before she handed me my drink. Oh man, your expression is priceless! This day has been so damn amusing." He stated, and Lucy lowered her head as her mind shut down on her for a moment. He had known about the potion all along, and hadn't took a drink of it!? He had never been chasing after her because of the effects of the potion?! He had only been teasing her to get some amusement! It was just like she had thought, there was no way that he could...

"Come on now. Some good came from this." He muttered, pulling her to her feet. She couldn't stop the huff that escaped her, as her thoughts became angered and dark. She sensed Cobra tense and then heard him inhale sharply.

"Lucy wait, that isn't what..."

"Lucy Kick!" She shouted, slamming her foot into his jaw and then took off running. How, how could he do something so cruel. He knew her feelings now, and thought that it was merely amusing? That he could pull a prank like this and get away with it? Thinking that he could play her like that! That damn sadistic bastard! She wiped the tears away from her eyes, and picked up the pace as he called for her, and was thankful that he didn't know where she lived and hoped that she could throw him off her tail one more time.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter came out a bit more serious than I wanted, but I'm sticking with it for now. I hope that you enjoyed and please review if you are able! See you some time next week for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I had a lot of extra time today, and finished the third chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review if you are able!**

* * *

Schemes

Chapter 3

Cobra grumbled as he attempted to follow Lucy's unique and soothing scent of strawberries and vanilla through the bustling crowd. Only to give a low growl as he walked past the same damn bakery three times, it seemed her scent just blended in too perfectly with the sweet shop. Making it impossible for him to figure out which direction she had headed in after passing the area.

Giving a sigh, he decided it might be beneficial for him to allow her some time to process everything that happened. Surely she truly didn't think he was so much a bastard that he would lead her on that far. He truly did like her, and if the she demon of a bar maid, and his own happy go lucky teammate had just said that Lucy felt the same for him he would have made a move long ago. Instead they thought that they should interfere in their lives, like they do everyone else's, and try to slip him a love potion that would have killed a normal person with the quantity that they had spiked his drink in.

Besides, he wasn't in the move exactly to earn a third Lucy Kick from the fiery blonde, and instead decided to head back to the guild. Hoping that she would return later, or at the least see if he could get the she-demon to slip him her address so he could go apologize and explain his actions in person. He had merely wanted to put on a show, and gain some amusement from the chase she put him through. He hadn't meant to toy with her feelings like that, and certainly didn't want her thinking that she couldn't be liked by someone by him. In all honesty, he thought, it should be backwards, and someone like her shouldn't be able to love him.

Shaking the thoughts aside, he entered the guild and froze as the tip of a, very lethal, sword pressed against his throat. He followed the shining blade down to its owner, and stopped his fear from showing as he glared at Erza.

"Where is Lucy?" She growled, and he huffed before bringing his hand up and carefully pushing the blade away from his neck.

"She is most likely heading back to her apartment. I however, will be talking with the she demon and pink haired shipper trash." He huffed, stepping around the woman as she dashed out the door, he didn't even have to read her to know that she was going to go check on the blonde. Ignoring the wary looks that everyone else was giving him, he stopped in front of the bar and scowled at the two women who looked ready to hear great news.

"You two are completely at fault for this." He growled, watching as they blinked and their smiles slowly fell from their faces before Mira shifted and leaned forward.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked, and he glared at her before sliding into the bar stool across from her.

"You two know that you aren't capable of slipping anything into my drink without me knowing, right?" He sighed out, watching in silent as the gears in their heads turned slowly before it clicked. Almost both of them realizing what he was talking about.

"You knew about the love potion? Then why did you take it?" Meredy asked, causing him to blink at the woman. Then press two fingers to the bridge of his nose, thinking that there was no way she was that slow.

"Honestly woman, you'd think that _I_ would drink something like that? Especially when _I_ know about it?" He snapped, ignoring that fact that he had drawn everyone's attention to the conversation at hand. He watched Meredy carefully as she pressed one finger to the tip of her chin.

"So, you didn't drink it? Then, how come you chased after Lucy?" She asked, nearly causing him to groan out loud before turning a hopeful eye to the she demon. Hoping that she could figure out what he was getting to quicker than his teammate. He winced as her soul practically screeched in joy before the sound came from her mouth, and scowled as she clapped her hands.

"The potion _wasn't_ needed! You already _like_ Lucy! Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Oh, the babies, the babies..." She started, her eyes starting to become dreaming, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"I'm afraid it wont get that far. It seems like Bright Eyes thinks that some people can't like her like she wants them too. I picked up on that particular thought, and she was gone before I could explain anything to her. She is positive that I chased after her merely because I would find some amusement and something to laugh at." He stated, watching as the women flinched and looked at one another.

"Oh dear, it seems like we might have went a little far this time." Mira stated, and he grunted as he turned to Meredy. Only to flinch back in slight panic as he saw tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"We knew that she liked you, but just as you said, she said she couldn't see you falling for someone like her. We only had a suspicion that you might have liked her, and thought to see with the potion." Meredy stated, he merely grunted. He wasn't comfortable around crying women, and wasn't sure how to deal with them.

"If you would have just told me that she liked me, or even just given me a hint I would have approached her. Forcing two people together like this isn't a way to get them together." He sighed out, watching as they both looked down. Giving a shake of his head, he tensed suddenly as he felt a furious aura approaching the guild. Swallowing, he stood and slapped his hands on the bar top.

"Give me her address quickly, and I'll fix all of this. Also, do not tell Titania where I am going." He hissed, watching as Mira blinked before giggling and quickly grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling an address down. She quickly shoved it in his hands and then ushered him behind the bar so he could exit the back. No sooner had the back door shut behind him, Erza shouted out a demand for his head. He waited a heartbeat as he heard Mira attempting to sooth the enraged woman, but he didn't wait around any longer. Looking down at the paper with the address on it, he smirked pocketed the paper, and started to his destination. He would mend things between him and Bright Eyes, and explain that in no way was that chase just for amusement, he had every intention of claiming her the moment he had caught her.

He just hand't be prepared for such thoughts of her thinking that she was unworthy of him. Giving a shake of his head how she, of all people, could think like that had him lengthening his strides. Determined to reach her quickly and explain everything to her. That way, he could have what he greatly wanted, and get the damn barbaric, red headed woman from coming after his head.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she slid further into her bathtub, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her mind jumbled with thoughts of Cobra and the feelings that she felt for the man. She had always known that there was no way that she could have him like that, but to think that he would do something so mean as chase after her just for the fun of it. Then to laugh in her face about it. Giving a whimper she slid lower into the bubbly water, wishing that it would just swallow her up so she wouldn't have to face the man again.

She had even turned Erza away, saying she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. That she just wanted to be left alone to think and work through what Cobra had just put her through. There had been an unsettling silence from the woman, before she let out a scream of fury and stomped out of the apartment. No doubt to make snake skin boots out of the second generation dragon slayer. Which she honestly hoped she did.

"Now that's just cruel." A voice muttered, causing her to tense and look to her left. Her eyes widening as she started at the Poison Dragon Slayer sitting at perfect ease on her closed toilet, looking at her with a small smirk. Her mind raced within her mind, wondering how he had gotten in? How did he even know where she lived? Why was he there? And why the hell was he in her bathroom while she was in the bathtub naked?!

"You left your window open, you should stop doing that by the way. Mira gave me the address because all of this is a big misunderstanding that we have to fix. I'm here because I didn't like leaving things as they were between us. And as for why I am in the bathroom while you are naked, I sensed you were in here so I came in as well. Although, you have no complaints from me whatsoever." He stated, and she felt something snap. She heard water sloshing over the tub as she stood up quickly and swung her foot out. Screaming out a fierce Lucy Kick, and grinned when her foot slammed into his temple. She was even more proud in the fact that she had used enough force to send him flying out of the bathroom and crashing into something outside, no doubt breaking it, but she didn't care at the moment.

Carefully stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her and rested against the door as she watched him get to his feet. He staggered twice before finally righting himself and pinning her with a glare.

"Damnit woman! Stop doing.."

"Wait right there until I get dressed. If you want to talk so damn bad that is." She hissed, before slamming the door on his stunned face. While she would talk with him, just to see what exactly this 'misunderstanding' was, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. Growling low in her throat, she grabbed the clothes that she had, thankfully, brought with her and started to change. Making sure to take her time, just to rile him up more. From the growls and curses she occasionally heard on the other side of the door, she was succeeding.

Finally, after changing clothes, and brushing her hair until it was silky smooth, she unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Finally! No way it..." Cobra started fussing, having been in a turn away from the door, only to freeze as he looked at her. His eye widened, giving a huff she walked past him and into the kitchen. Knowing full well that any man would have froze upon seeing the outfit she slept in whenever she was in a bad mood. It was a deep maroon baby doll top that didn't quit cover all of her stomach, and a pair of black and white, form fitting shorts.

Ignoring the man behind her, she headed into the kitchen and began to prepare herself a cup of tea from her own special blend. Glaring over her shoulder when he finally walked in behind her, still looking shocked at having seeing her in her outfit.

"So, you only wear that on nights that you're pissed? No other time?" He asked, causing her to raise and eyebrow and think that maybe, just maybe, she should wear it to the guild just once. The groan that came from Cobra sounded pained and guttural.

"Please don't, I fear I would destroy anyone who even thought about looking at you while in that." He muttered, causing her to blink before taking a sip of her tea. She remained silent as he tried to focus his thoughts, until he finally gave a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Do you mind if I help myself?" He asked, motioning toward the teapot. Giving a shrug she moved away from it and settled into a chair at the table as he found himself a cup, poured some of her homemade tea in it, and then began to turn.

"There are some chemicals under the sink if you want anything in it." She stated, watching as he blinked before thinking for a moment before giving his head a shake.

"From the smell here, I believe I will enjoy the tea without any poison in it." He stated, a small smile on his lips. She merely lifted her mug up and stared at him from over the rim. Watching as he sighed and plopped into the chair opposite of her.

"Lucy, I really do love you."

* * *

 **There you have chapter 3! YAY~~~ Drop a review if you like it or hate it. Hopefully will get more inspiration for the next chapter! Also, the next chapter might be the last one for this story (since I thought this was actually going to be shorter, but oh well).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter of Schemes! I thank everyone for the reviews, (and I must say that I am thankful that you all seem to like it! Thank you so much!). Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review on what you think of it, Thanks again!**

* * *

Schemes

Chapter 4

Cobra cursed at his tactlessness, as he carefully thumped Lucy on the back. Trying to assist in clearing her lungs from the tea that she had inhaled. He admitted to himself he should have waited to spout that out after she had lowered her drink. Not while she was sipping from it. After a moment, she waved her hand at him, and he easily moved back into his seat. Making sure to keep a watch on her, to ensure that she truly was alright.

He remained silent as she took another, small, sip to clear her throat. Once she placed her mug down again, she looked at him warily.

"Mind repeating that again?" She whispered, and he blinked as he studied her for a moment. Humming silently to himself when he sensed no anger or hurt from her, just curiosity and uncertainty. Giving a sigh, he smiled softly at her.

"I said, I love you Lucy." He stated, loving how her soul seemed to become more joyous in sound, and her eyes widened. He shifted in the silence that covered them, swallowing as his own fears of rejection arose.

"Cobra..."

"Erik." He corrected softly, causing her eyes to widen slightly. She cleared her throat again, and he hummed lightly as a blush peppered her cheeks.

"E-Erik. Would you please tell me what is going on. I am confused, and feel like I have missed something important today." She stated, and he gave a nod. Both thankful, and on edge since he had yet to receive any affection or rejection.

"Well, you already know that Mira and Meredy attempted to slip me a love potion. However, as I said, I knew about it far before the glass ever reached me. I didn't drink any of it, but they thought I had, realized that they hadn't measured right and knew that if I had drunk that much, I wouldn't have been able to control myself. So, they attempted to slip you some, although a lower quantity, to help you through it. Are you understanding so far?" He asked, watching as she gave a nod and took another sip of her mug. Giving a nod in return, he looked down at the mug he had fixed himself.

"Well, I thought that the fact that you were wanting to run was amusing. I was merely curious as to how far you would go to avoid me, or make me lose your trail. I must say, I am impressed at how resourceful you are. However, when I cornered you at the park, I had every intention of confessing my feelings, and was hoping in turn you'd confess yours. However, I carelessly blurted out everything in the wrong order, and caused you to doubt yourself. I am sorry about that Lucy, my goal was to never harm you. When I lost your scent the second time, by the way how did you do that?" He asked suddenly, causing her to smile slightly before giggling behind her hand.

"I was actually hiding inside the bake shop. I've been in there enough times to buy some things, they didn't think anything of me walking in quickly and remaining stationary behind one of the shelves." She stated, causing him to blink before giving a sigh. Why the hell hadn't he thought of looking in the damn building? Giving a shake of his head, he smirked and gave her an approving look.

"Like I said before, you are very resourceful. Anyway, after that I attempted to follow you back here, but lost you. Also, I decided against hunting you down again because I truly didn't want to experience another 'Lucy Kick'. Seriously woman, you're gonna end you killing someone with one of those kicks." He grumbled, lifting his mug to his lips as she laughed to hide a smile. Once she calmed down, he lowered the mug and finished retelling everything.

"Afterwards, I headed back to the guild, where Erza attempted to skin me. No doubt thinking of making me into boots like you thought earlier, and then talked with Mira and Meredy. Now, I'm here, and still had to suffer a third Lucy Kick." He mumbled, lifting the mug once again as she laughed. When she calmed again, he continued to sip at the tea she had blended, finding that he truly did like the concoction.

"I love you too, Erik." She stated, this time causing him to choke in shock. However, he held a hand up as she stood quickly and managed to clear his throat of the now burning liquid. Once he had calmed, he looked at her in shock before blinking and felt himself become weightless for a moment as she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"You truly mean that, Lucy?" He asked, blinking when she giggled again and gave a nod before standing and moving toward him. She bent at the waist, and carefully wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions like that. It truly wasn't fair to you." She whispered, causing his eye to widen before he moved back some and quickly brought her into his lap. A small shiver rushing through him at her gasp, and he smirked when a blush lit her face as she took in their position. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers and nudged his nose against hers.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. I shouldn't have made a mess of things in the first place. If I had gotten over my own self doubt first, we could have already been living happily together." He muttered, chuckling along with her giggle. Only to relax when she snuggled into his chest, her grip tightening as he gave a low, satisfying growl in his chest.

"Honestly, I don't think I would have this any other way. Although, I am curious how you are going to tell everyone at the guild about us." She chirped, causing him to blink and widen his eye slightly.

"Wouldn't we be telling them together?" He asked, watching as she smiled up at him and gave her head a small shake.

"No way am I letting you off that easily for your little scheme." She stated, causing him to sigh and look down at her before giving a small smile.

"I think I can handle that, however, I want to wait tomorrow. At least that way, Titania wont be so stab happy." He muttered, causing her to giggle and nuzzle into his chest again.

"That's fine. In fact, it's perfect. I don't think I can handle the rowdiness of the guild at the moment. So, how about we go ahead and have our first date?" She asked, causing him to blink and nearly swallow his tongue as she wiggled out of his hold and dashed for the fridge.

"I'll get started to supper. You might wanna go close and lock my window, since Natsu likes to pop up around this time." She stated, he was out of the chair before she even finished the sentence. He closed the window with a sharp thud, and clicked the lock into place. He studied the window a bit more, and then drew the curtains closed before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

"You do lock your door, right?" He asked, watching as she giggled before shaking her head. Giving a sigh, he turned again and quickly moved to the door, flipping the switch there before giving another shake of his head. If this was how she lived, it was a surprise that she hadn't been kidnapped when she slept. He stilled, wondering briefly if it was too early to claim that he was moving in with her.

Giving a shake of his head to clear the errant thought, he moved back into the kitchen and began to help her prepare whatever she needed. Enjoying their mindless talking, asking questions about one another, and just being in her presence. Although, he really couldn't wait until the next day, since he already had the excellent plan on how to tell the guild that they were now an item. He just had to wait for the perfect moment to make sure that he got as much amusement as he could out of everyone's reactions, while at the same time being able to get out of there with all limbs attached.

* * *

Lucy hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the guild. She was certain that at some point today the entire guild would be wanting to tear Cobra...Erik..To shreds for suddenly having the gall to date her without any of their permission. She could already see Erza bringing out the hammer again, Natsu going crazy, as well as Gray. Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, and Midnight would most likely be out for blood since they had claimed her as a sister for some reason or another.

Giving a giggle, she skipped over the threshold of the guild, and smiled at Mira and Meredy from the bar. Not missing how they approached her with caution.

"Good morning, Lucy." Mira stated, placing a strawberry milkshake in front of her. She smiled and gave them a wave, silently she couldn't wait to see their reactions the most. She suspected they would end up somewhere between thrilled beyond measure, and stunned. Giggling to herself, she slipped on the thick shake, as she turned to see who was all in the guild. Blinking in surprise when she saw Cob-Erik- Damn, that was going to be hard getting used to- sitting in the corner with a contemplative look on his face.

Giving a shrug, she looked around the rest of the guild. Smiling as she realized that they had some guests from another guild visiting. Rogue and Sting were sitting along side Laxus and Gajeel, all talking about something. Minerva was talking with Flare, both gave her a small wave before going back to their conversation. Aside from them, everyone else seemed present for her new boyfriends announcement, whatever he planned to say it that was.

Gray was sitting awkwardly beside Sorano, with Juvia and Lyon on his other side. Yukino was talking to her sister while Natsu was trying to pick fights with anyone, only to quiet down when the older Celestial mage threatened to castrate him should a stray attack even come near her precious sister. Erza was munching on a large piece of cake down the bar from her, making her wonder how he was going to escape her wrath at such a close range. Finally, Levy was sitting among a pile of books with Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Freed, and Jella. With Midnight snoozing away beside them.

Movement from the corner of her eye caused her to look at Erik, blinking as he stood and stretched his arms high above him before approaching the bar. She winced as he smacked Midnight upside the head in passing, causing the man to jerk awake before glaring at him as he moved to the bar. She blinked as he stopped beside her and slid a flyer to Mira.

"I'd like to take this mission, I'll be taking Lucy along as well." He stated, and she watched as the eldest Strauss sibling blinked in confusion before giving her head a nod. Giving a nod himself, he waited until she wrote it down, and then took Lucy's hand in his. Without missing a beat, he swooped down on her and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn't soft and sweet either, it was one that screamed possessiveness, and that clearly branded her as his. She gave a groan as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips before slipping through them. Softly tracing the inside of her mouth, before tangling with her tongue, and nipping her bottom lip carefully before leaning back some.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but also he seemed to pull back way to soon for her liking. However, when he straightened and slid a smirk onto his face and pulled her to her feet he quickly turned them and headed for the door.

"I mean, it is only right for a newly formed couple to take missions together. See you guys in a week." He shouted, giving a wave of his hand as he ushered her to move quicker. She blinked as she looked around, still in a slight daze, but at the same time trying to take in everyone's reactions like she had been hoping to do.

Mira was barely visible over the counter, seemingly gripping the edge of it so she didn't hit the floor in a faint. Meredy was no longer in sight, so she guessed that the pink haired woman had hit the floor. Both Gray's and Natsu's jaws were hanging open, while Sorano and Yukino were just cooing at the romanticism of it. Lyon didn't seem to care, but Juvia had a look of shock on her face, as well as a blush.

However, her gaze landed on the ones who considered her a sister, and she blinked as she realized that their shock was slowly beginning to dissolve, and nothing but murderous intent was starting to radiate from them. Erza was practically crushing the fork within her grasp, the cake that was once on it was now on the floor. Midnight's gaze promised pain as he was slowly working up the energy to stand. Lightening was dancing around Laxus, and it looked like the only reason he wasn't zapping Cobra was because of how close she was to him. Gajeel was growling and stalking toward the bar, making her think he was going to follow them. Jellal seemed to be thinking the same since he met the iron dragon slayer there. She even smiled slightly when growls were hears from Rogue and Sting.

Giving a giggle as she finally snapped out of the daze Erik had put her in, she looked up at him with a smile.

"I think we'd better pick up the pace. My self proclaimed siblings are coming too." She stated, giggling when he growled, grabbed her hand tighter and moved the pace into a near running walk.

"That psychotic red head is already about to equip with that damn hammer." He muttered, causing her to bust out laughing as they broke into a jog. She blinked when he suddenly whipped his head around and gave a growl.

"Damnit She-Demon! Tell them where we are going and you can forget about being the Godmother for our babies!" He shouted, causing her to let out a squeak of embarrassment, but laugh again when an all to familiar aura of Mira going Satan Soul was felt. It seemed she was going to protect their location. However, the action just seemed to increase the others murderous intent as they thought about someone touching their sister like that.

"Damnit Cobra! Get back here now! Don't you dare touch Lucy's honor!" Erza screeched, causing her to laugh again, and looked back to see that she had indeed equipped herself with the giant hammer that had once sent Cobra flying. She listened as Cobra gave a loud curse, picked her up, and started running for all he was worth toward the train station.

"This really worth it Cobra?" She asked in a teasing manner, but blinked when he glanced down at her with a small smile.

"Damn straight it is." He muttered in complete seriousness, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he continued to run toward the train.

* * *

 **There you have it! Thanks again for reading, and I'd love to hear about what you thought about it in the reviews! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
